A Devil May Cry Halloween
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: At Devil May cry, there is a party in the process. But then it becomes sabotaged. OCxNero, a bit of OCxDante. Rated T in case. Set sometime after DMC 4. Disclaimers and authors note inside.


**A oneshot to get out of my head... and trying to get my writing cap back on. I know Halloween is a little more than a month away but still there is time for a little celebration and preparation, and stories of Halloween, too. If it seems too scrambled, I'll retype before Halloween. Another note: I still don't know my sister's info for her OC, so i'll do like last time (read Devil May Party to find out what I mean). This oneshot is set sometime after DMC4. OCs belong to me and MasterMagicianGirl33 on deviantart, and all DMC related materials and characters belongs to Capcom. I make no profit whatsoever off of any of my stories.**

Halloween is coming up in a few nights and the girls were talking about having a party and anything else that had to do with that one night of year. But for the devil hunters, it was just another day except with a whole lot more demons appearing. And just because of that, it didn't mean that fun could be made of from this one night of every year.

Nero is sitting on the couch at Devil May Cry, Dante is sitting at his desk reading a magazine, and Faith and her younger sister Hope were at the pool table talking about anything related to demons or Halloween. Faith had been watching Nero and Hope, and knew those two were certainly made for each other, for they were opposites of the other, the missing part. While chatting, she was formulating a little plan for fun and she would even let Dante in on it.

"Hope, why don't we throw a little Halloween party here?" Faith asked her sister. Hopes hazel eyes sparkled and her freckle covered cheeks curved up as she smiled at the idea. "Yeah, let's do that."

Dante overheard and his ears perked at the word 'party'. He looked up from the zine in his hands and said,"What was that about a party?" Faith knew where this was going and so she explained,"We were thinking to have our own celebration to the holiday. And what better place would be better than here?"

"Yeah, this is called 'Devil May Cry' so I think it's perfect." Hope said happily with a smile. Nero looked over to see the younger sister, his crush, her brown hair layered and shoulder length, her greenish-brown eyes, and the freckles that made her look so childish even though she was 17. He had turned 18 not too long ago, and thought himself too old to even celebrate Halloween.

What he could never figure out was that Faith was a few years older than him and still could be an adult and a child at the same time. _Maybe she and her sister have eternal youth or something_, he thought. Back on the subject of Hope, he could never tell her how he felt about her, actually felt.

He didn't want to go to the old man for advice because what could he possibly say that would actually work. Besides Dante, he probably would go to Faith. _How did she get to be so close to him?_

"Nero?" He heard someone call his name and his eyes searched for the voice it belonged to. "Huh?"

"I said 'Would you like to come to the Halloween party?'" asked Hope again. Nero replied,"Yeah." "Then it's set! Halloween night, we come here, and get the party started."

The day before Halloween, Faith and Dante were planning for something fun, something that could bring Nero and Hope together. "I'm sure that they were made for another. Like you and me." Faith said to Dante. "Yeah. Never knew that there was someone underneath that shyness of yours."

She scoffed and then leaned in closer to him, in case there might be someone listening. "Now listen, we gotta make this seem real. We'll start off with..."

_**~Faith and Dante practiced the plan pretty well, and even called up Lady and Trish to help out. All day and most of the night they set up a few traps and tricks. This Halloween will probably be one of the best that anyone would ever have.~**_

Dante didn't have to look at a calendar to know that it was Halloween. He could smell the stench of many demons floating by to haunt other people. But he knew for sure that something was bound to happen today.

Since Faith didn't have to go to school anymore, she came over to Devil May Cry to help decorating. She had chills run through out her body on her way to Dante's place. She just hoped that nothing would attempt to attack her because she wasn't on the defensive side today; no weapons were on her at the moment.

Making swift work of her feet, she ran up the steps and slammed the door before anything could get in. "Good, you're here." said Dante. "Just going to check out everything before we actually try to set up anything. Don't want any faults to ruin our fun, now do we?"

"Nope. I actually like this, trying to scare the kids. I want to see his face in fear for just once." "Same here, Dante. He might not show it on his face, but in his eyes we'll be able to." Faith said as she tried out the power switch to turn off the lights tonight.

"Perfect. We're all ready. I'm going to the store to get stuff, so do you need anything?" she asked him. "Besides pizza and beer, there's nothing else." he bluntly said. Faith giggled and was on her way out, turning once more to admire the decorations she put up with Dante's help.

Evening was soon in the sky, and the urge to scare was in the prankster's very life force. Faith bought the drinks, the few boxes of pizza, and the cups. "Don't worry about being in more debt this Halloween, Dante. I'm not charging this against you. Besides it was my idea to prepare." Faith said with a smile.

_I guess that's good_, Dante said to himself. He didn't need to even be a dollar more in debt than he already was. Faith sat down the food on the table that she had bought in before noon and then they all waited to Nero and Hope to arrive.

"Hmm.. I didn't say if this was going to be a costume party or not, but oh well. We already look like we're dressed for Halloween everyday anyway." She looked at her own outfit that she had made through out the few years she had been working with Dante. Faith wore a torn black shirt with a white skull for a design, her stomach showing, and wore tight dark blue pants with dark colored boots.

If she had her weapons with her, she would have bullets and mini pistols in her boots, straps around her holding daggers, guns, ammo, and any other small weapons. And as always, she wore her long hair down. It seemed the ladies and Dante had changed their style a bit, too.

For some reason they felt a bit uneasy, like something was bound to happen. _Maybe there might... because it is Halloween after all_.

The door opened to reveal Nero and Hope. They didn't dress up in costumes but in their casual clothes instead. "Hey, kid." said Dante with a smirk.

"Hey, old man." replied Nero. Hope smiled to herself because she agreed with Nero. Dante is an old man compared to her and he.

"So, let's rock." Dante went to his jukebox and turned on rock music. Hearing certain songs gave everyone a memory of some sort; like when they ever first stepped into Devil May Cry to offer him a job, to ask him for help, or just to visit. Faith heard one that reminded her of Hope meeting Nero because she already knew about Dante some few years ago.

At that instant, she saw the spark in her sister's hazels and Nero's blues. She knew that they were made for the other. And being the matchmaker, which they both found annoying, she tried anything to make them be alone, have a romantic date, or just have a wonderful night together.

Hope said teasingly,"Hey, Dante. You're not going to eat all the pizza, are you?" "You think I'm a pig?" he asked back. "Uh, yeah, with as much pizza you can eat in five minutes." Hope laughed and Nero side smiled at her for making such a joke that was actually a true fact.

Dante's blue eyes looked at Faith, her browns looking back at him, communicating. _Now?_ his eyes signaled. _Not yet._

She quickly mouth,'They might think something's up if we go ahead and start.' He read her lips and nodded. "So, what are we doing?" Dante sighed out.

Trish was the first to open a pizza box and say,"Let's dig in." Everyone then gathered, grabbing a piece. Nero and Hope were reaching for the same one when her right hand and his left hand touched.

The blood rushed and was threatening to surface their cheeks when they looked at each other, both saying,"Sorry." "Uh.. y-you go on ahead." Nero said, eyes switching back and forth between her and the surroundings of decorations and persons.

Hope took a slice in her hand and then stepped away from the table, letting Nero get a piece now. And since she didn't know Lady and Trish all that much, she stayed with Nero, in a corner near the door. Faith just smiled at the sight of the two youngest of the elders that were together as well.

Lady and Trish drank their fill of the drinks and then said, according to the plan that they were a part of,"Well, we've got to go. Maybe have a little competition of our own." They went out the door and then hid, waiting for the signal for Trish to put on a scary disguise and then Lady come in to try to get everyone out.

Faith then looked at Dante, winked at him, and then said,"I'm going to go to the bathroom for a minute." She then went to the bathroom, closed the door and then saw a demon with with skinny, slender arms, long claws, red glowing eyes, and sharp teeth that was long as her arm. She was frozen on the spot and then she screamed as loud as she could, her heart beating and her body close to hyperventilating.

Dante turned in the direction of the scream and then said,"Stay here. I'll go check it out." Nero rolled his eyes, knowing of the old man's perverted ways. Dante took off and then opened the door to see Faith standing in the middle of the room.

"Babe, that was great acting. That seemed almost..." He then looked at the hole in the wall and Faith's fear stricken face. "What? What was in here?"

"A-a demon. It made me scream in surprise. What are we going to do now?" She wasn't fully prepared for this and wondered if they would be able to put on the trick without any disruptions. "According to your plan, we were supposed to stay gone, so we'll just climb out this hole and follow this demon. I'll even let you use Ebony or Ivory if you want." Dante said, being suggestive.

That sounded good. "Well, I hope it don't try to disrupt anything else." Faith and Dante then climbed out to see if the demon was outside waiting for them.

Meanwhile inside, Nero was joking around. "Wonder what's taking him? Knowing him he'll be in there for an hour or more." And then the lights flickered and then it was dark inside.

The sun's light was already gone so there was no light streaming through at all. Thoughts of this being real or fake scattered through their brains. It was driving them crazy.

"Come on, who ever is behind this, this isn't funny!" Nero called out. There was no sound at all, not even a snicker from Dante. "Now I've got a bad feeling about this."

He felt something demonic was in the room with them, at first he thought it was Dante, but it had much more darkness to it. Outside Lady signaled Trish to open the door, but then the door wouldn't open. She thought that someone had locked it.

"It won't open." she softly said to Lady, hoping that the two teens wouldn't hear them. "Here, let me try." Lady then tried to open the door like how she normally would but then failed.

"Hm, wonder what's wrong with this?" Trish stilled as she sensed something on the other side of the door. "Feel that?"

Now Lady knew what Trish felt. "We've got to get in there fast. They won't be able to defend themselves alone if that thing in there is powerful as it feels." Lady and Trish took off their costumes and then was met by Faith and Dante.

"How'd you both get out here?" Lady asked. "Demon was in the bathroom, and Faith went in there and scared it off... or so we think." Dante replied to Lady's question. Inside her, Faith was mad for the demon interrupting her Halloween plans.

"We've got to get in there before-" Faith didn't finish. "We tried that, but the door won't open." Trish said, ready to kick down the door. "Good thing we came prepared." Lady said, pulling out a multi-bullet gun, which would remind you of a Gatlin gun, from her bag.

She found a few pistols and handed them to Faith. She then hid the two in each of her boot for easy access and held the other one in her hand. Trish took out her gun that was hidden and Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory.

Inside, there was a scream, Hope's scream, and Dante was the first to kick the door open with the three women behind him.

A disfigured, disgustingly colored demon with long arms and legs, long sharp claws and teeth, and glowing blood red eyes came toward Hope and Nero. Nero then stood in front of Hope in a position of defense as the creature of darkness came toward them. Nero's Devil Bringer was glowing and was ready to fight.

They had been in the dark so long that their eyes adjusted to be able to see the demon. Just when it was about to swipe at them, Dante's figure stood in the doorway, followed by the now damaged door and then gunshots were heard. Lady and Trish then came in and fired at the beast, as well as Dante using Rebillion and Nero pulling out his gun, the Blue Rose.

Faith then stood in the corner with her sister while Nero was fighting off the devil that was about to kill them. She fired her own shots as well, and withing a minute, the demon was gone. Everyone put away the guns and swords and Dante said,"Well, this is going to be a problem now," indicating the darkness of his office.

Trish smirked and then went to a light switch and gave it a little jolt of lightning, making the lights come back on for now. "Huh, nice thinking there." She chuckled in her throat and returned to join the group.

"Who's idea was this?" asked Nero, a bit ticked off. Faith spoke up. "It was mine. But not the demon part."

"It was supposed to be a joke, but..." Dante didn't continue. "That demon disrupted our plans to scare the two of you." Lady said. "We were just wanting to give you two 'love birds' something for Halloween." Trish smiled and then giggled to only herself.

"Why?" Hope said to her sister. Faith looked at her sister. "Well, I just thought that you two would look so cute holding onto each other in the dark, acting like you're not scared."

"This pizza isn't going to eat itself." Dante said, already eating a piece. Those who wanted another slice went to get another. Nero was quiet, still mad at Dante and Faith for trying to get him shaken up.

"So this was a trick, but turned out to be real?" Hope had asked Dante, taking a bite of the cheesy triangle. "Yep." Some Halloween this was!

Faith then said,"So we're going to slaying demons all night then?" The devil hunters didn't have no problem with that. Even Nero.

He would be right there with Hope, protecting her while fighting anything.


End file.
